Is the Timing Right?
by VampireMassacrexx
Summary: Chrom and Robin haven't been married for very long before receiving news from Maribelle; they're expecting a baby. Robin is the first one to discover this fact and- once the initial shock is gone- she's elated...but how will she go about breaking the news to Chrom so soon after the end of the war with Plegia?


Hello, here I present to you a brand new story!

Well...it's actually only one Chapter long but eh, details, details. ;)

For those of you who don't know (and for those of you who might be interested), 'Fire Emblem: Awakening' is my all-time favourite video game and I've recently been revisiting it. Yes, you can judge me all you want but I can't help the fact that I honestly love the game with all of my heart and soul.

There's also something else you can judge me for...F!RobinxChrom is my favourite 'Awakening' pairing and my second all-time favourite pairing in fiction. Chrom (along with Damon Salvatore from 'The Vampire Diaries) was my first proper real/fictional crush and I honestly believe it's the pairing that makes the most sense for both Robin and Chrom alike and it's why to begin with I thought female Robin was canon and male Robin wasn't (and in my mind that's still the case...deal with it). But each to their own and all, you [obviously] don't have to agree with any of what I've just said.

Anyway, that little Segway leads to what this story is about. This takes place during the two years between the first Arc (Plegia) and the second Arc (Valm) and features Robin and Chrom about a year into their marriage. It's about Robin finding out about expecting a baby (we all know which one) and how she breaks the news to Chrom. There, a summary without giving away too much. xD

My writing a fanfiction based on this pairing has been long overdue in my opinion and it was my love for them and 'Awakening' as a whole that originally made me want to start writing fanfiction however, back in early 2015 when I first got this game, I didn't have anywhere to post such works and so eventually, I forgot all of my ideas and just couldn't think of any to replace them. I hope you enjoy reading this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a bit different from my usual works, more light-hearted and fluffy with some funny moments (or at least ones I find funny) and I hope to write more about Robin and Chrom in the future.

Well...I won't keep you any longer.

...P.S. I _really_ need a better title for this...

 ***Spoilers Warning*** Definite spoilers about the first Arc of the game and slight spoilers about the two years between the first Arc and the next.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with 'Fire Emblem [Awakening]', its locations, characters etc. All rights go to their respective owners.

 **Rated T.**

* * *

 **Is the Timing Right?**

Day One:

The castle was silent except from the hoots of the owls outside and the few servants and guards working during the night and also apart from...one other thing. A woman was pacing back and forth in the hallways, gnawing nervously at her fingernail. Her pale hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and her normally feisty brown eyes were instead giving away the fact that she was in distress.

The normally cool, calm and collected tactician became a blubbering nervous wreck when Maribelle had turned around to her and proudly announced three words:

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

At first Robin hadn't believed her, she'd only been married for little over a year- that was nowhere near enough time to even contemplate children with her husband let alone time to conceive one! Then when Maribelle's expression became deadly serious and made it perfectly clear that she wasn't kidding around, all Robin could say in response was 'Wow."

She'd walked out of that room in a daze before closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall in shock. She felt like she'd had a rug pulled out from under her feet. The room seemed to be spinning around her and she felt light-headed. _How can this be?!_ She thought to herself.

Of course she knew _how_ it'd happened, she wasn't an idiot by any means however it was just so...unexpected especially when she considered how busy both her husband and herself had been since the war with Plegia had ended. It's not like they had much time for- you know- _that_.

"Honestly, that man has a lot to answer for." Robin muttered to herself, irritated. But that had made her entertain another trail of thought...just _how_ was she going to tell the future father-to-be the news?

Maybe she could leave him a note on his bedside table? _...Nope that won't work._ Or maybe she could get Lissa to tell him? _...No, that isn't fair on Lissa._ Could she possibly just close herself behind the bathroom door and whisper it to him from there. _Honestly, woman, you just fought in a war where you could die at any moment, are you honestly contemplating hiding behind a **door** in order to tell the future exalt that he's going to be a father?!_

Then she decided, she'd just tell him the news straight; no pretences, no blurring it just the straight-up truth. _'Chrom? You're going to be a father.'_ There, simple yet to the point, she could manage that...

...After she paced back and forth for a few more hours...

* * *

Day Two:

There was a comfortable peace in the room that the exalt shared with his wife that morning. He was sat at his desk that wasn't where he mainly did his work but for today he decided to carry out his duties there whilst his wife was sat in a chair reading like always.

He enjoyed this; the fact that they were so content with one another that they could spend hours at a time like this without issue. It was almost...dreamlike in a sense. It wasn't a kind of tranquillity he was used to experiencing in his life.

He'd never expected to have a woman such as Robin in his life in any way, shape or form let alone to have a woman like Robin as his _wife!_ However, after the fighting with Plegia and its mad King had ceased, he realised just how short and precious life was. Emmeryn had given her own life up for others and now all of her responsibilities belonged to him. He knew he couldn't do his Halidom justice without help- he needed his tactician more than ever before. But not only that- he needed _her_ more than ever before. He'd had feelings for her from the moment he saw her lying helplessly in that field although- to be honest- he just cared about her at that point because she was someone in need and it was his duty to help people. But over time- after they'd faced hardships together, overcome loss and become closer and closer still; his feelings became so much harder to conceal but he had to at least until the war was over and he somehow managed to.

He smiled proudly as he recalled when she had also confirmed that she had had feelings for him as well and shortly after that, she became his wife.

He was just shuffling through some papers when he heard a hiss coming from Robin's direction. He looked at her in alarm and saw that she had risen from her chair, the book she was reading had fallen on the floor still splayed out on the page she was reading.

He rose from his chair and shot over to her, "Robin?! What's wrong?"

The concerned Prince was just a few steps away from his wife when she held up her hand to halt him before sprinting to their bathroom. Chrom tried to follow her but he heard a *click* and realised she'd locked the door, preventing his attempts to aid her. He blinked a couple of times in shock and he still hadn't recovered by the time Robin finally unlocked the door and returned looking rather sheepish as she did so.

"Robin?" Chrom looked at her, his expression worried.

She just shook her head without saying a word and lifted her hood up over her head- it was something she did often; whenever she had an idea or a smart strategy that would get them through a seemingly impossible scrape or whenever she was on the battlefield or in the presence of strangers. He didn't exactly understand _why_ she did it, he just knew it was a quirk of hers. Robin ignored him completely and just walked towards the door in order to leave the room.

Before Chrom had even realised he'd moved, he found himself blocking off Robin's escape as a shocked gasp left his lips at the fact his wife was completely ignoring him. "Robin, please don't just walk away from me like that. I'm your husband, I can help!"

Suddenly she looked up at him- a gasp escaping from her lips. She seemed to have been completely lost in thought until he'd spoken.

...Yeah...her getting lost inside of her own head was also another quirk of hers; he really should be used to it by now.

"Huh? S-sorry, Chrom, I'm just...thinking at the moment."

"Are you sick? Or did you get hurt? Maybe I should call Lissa-"

" **No!"** \- Robin exclaimed, before regaining her composure and placing her hands on her husband's strong shoulders. "No, I'm fine really it was just a bit of erm...morning sickness." She barely even whispered the last bit before pulling Chrom into an embrace in an attempt to distract him. It seemed to work as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist in return.

She buried her face against his chest and saw this as her moment to strike, "Chrom?" Robin hesitantly said.

"Yes?" He murmured almost like he was trying not to disturb the moment.

"How would you feel about becoming a father one day?"

Chrom pulled back to look at her, his eyes wide with shock and confusion as he processed her words. "I'd...I'd like to be a father one day. Having a child with the woman I love, I can't imagine anything better."

Robin felt herself relax at his words. She opened her mouth to give Chrom the good news when suddenly, "However I do think that it's still too soon for me to become a father. I have to rebuild my kingdom, help the people recover and- of course- you also have to be ready for children too. We should talk about this again in the future."

Robin tensed up all over again. She felt sick again and this time not because of the little person growing inside of her even as they spoke. _Chrom isn't ready._ For once, the greatest tactician in the Halidom couldn't think of a plan to deal with this. Despite her own previous reservations; having had a night to think about it, she now wanted this baby with all that she was. She loved Chrom and had an image of bringing a baby boy into this world with blue hair and a naïve air about him just like his father had but now...

"Robin, you look pale are you feeling sick again?" He removed her hood and pressed his hand against her forehead. "Hmm...you don't feel like you have a fever maybe I should..."

"I-I have to go Chrom, bye." Robin made a break for the door, opening it quickly.

"Robin I think you should-" The door slammed shut in his face. "-Rest in bed."

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and his lips puckered. "She's probably just ate something bad, I'll talk with the chefs later." He muttered before shaking his head and returning to his work.

* * *

Day Three:

Chrom was sat on a bench out in the castle gardens enjoying the slight breeze and the beautiful sights around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he tried to deal with the stress he was currently feeling.

Robin hadn't been acting normally around him since the strange occurrence yesterday morning. Even after he told her what the chefs had said about her sickness possibly being caused by something she ate, she still seemed frustrated and that night as they lay in bed, Chrom tried to pull her into the warmth of his arms like he always did however she just brushed him off without so much as glancing at him. It was almost like they'd argued about something but as far as Chrom was aware, they hadn't.

Robin was known to be a bit hostile when she was upset or angry however, she'd come a long way from trying to throw rocks at him no matter how half-hearted her efforts to do that were originally. He'd thought that they were now capable of talking things out and that there were no secrets between them; that they trusted each other implicitly. Had he been wrong?

No one said marriage was ever going to be easy.

Chrom placed his elbows on his knees and rested his palms against his eyes as he sighed solemnly to himself.

He didn't hear the approaching footsteps until a high-pitched lilt reached his ears. "Ah! Milord, are you feeling under the weather?"

He looked up to see Maribelle in her usual pink attire just mere feet away from him, a parasol in hand as always.

"No, nothing of the sort." He smiled at her best as he could.

"Hmm...I see." She contemplated pushing him further but thought better of it and instead decided to change the topic. "Anyway, Milord? I must congratulate you. You and Robin must be so elated with the news."

Chrom's expression became puzzled. "Err...Maribelle? You've lost me."

Maribelle made a shocked noise in the back of her throat, "Why surely Robin has told you by now?"

"No."

"So...Milord, you really don't-?"

"No."

Maribelle realised she'd put her foot in it and if Chrom really wanted, he could have let it drop for her sake but...Maribelle knew something about his wife that he didn't and that concern for Robin's wellbeing overwhelmed _everything_ and was more important than _anything_ , "Please, Maribelle!"- Chrom pleaded.- "What do you know."

Maribelle closed her parasol and held it in both hands. "Milord, with all due respect, this is the type of news that should be given to you by Robin herself. I suggest you take it up with her once you get the chance to."

With that she bowed before her Prince and left him alone with his thoughts.

 _...That evening..._

When Robin returned to the bedchambers she shared with Chrom that evening, she was surprised to find him sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, Chrom was normally still working at this hour! She knew that because as a tactician, she knew everyone's routines by heart in case of emergency. It was the exact reason she'd returned to the room at this time! So that she could be asleep before Chrom got back.

She wanted to hit her head against the door frame in frustration but quickly thought better of it.

Chrom looked over at her when she had taken the seat next to his own. "Robin, we need to talk. I know you're hiding something from me and I know that it's something important."

No response.

So Chrom continued, "I am your husband- as I'm sure you're aware- and you _are_ my wife; I thought we trusted each other with everything or if not, if I've been mistaken this entire time then I at least thought we trusted each other with the vital stuff!"

Still no reaction.

He turned his head away from her and felt his hands ball into fists as he fought back a wave of emotion as he contemplated the worst-case scenario, "D-don't you love me anymore? I mean...I'm under the impression that you're hiding something good from me but maybe...maybe I'm wrong. Just so you know, it won't affect our relationship as Lord and chief tactician so if that's the cause of your-"

Finally, Robin couldn't hold back anymore, "Chrom..."

"-Hesitation then don't worry about it. You are worth more to me and my kingdom than anyone and even if I can't be of any worth to you anymore then I hope you'll at least still want to remain in Ylisse in order to aid us in future."

Robin moved from the chair in order to kneel on the floor in front of Chrom, she grabbed both of his hands in her own, fighting back tears of her own. "Chrom _please_ , look at me."

He didn't respond for a moment but he eventually turned his gaze to meet hers.

Robin sighed in relief. "Honestly, you can be so daft sometimes."- She muttered.- "You think I'm going to give you good news and then go on about an impossible one that ended up causing us both grief when we thought about it."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Could he allow himself to hope? _No! Not yet._

"I'm saying that of course I still love you, not like the 'still' needs to be there, I've always cared deeply for you after all, you've done so much for me and you continue to do so even now when you have so many more responsibilities. I'm the luckiest woman on the planet and I will never forsake that no matter what!"

Chrom took his first proper breath since what felt like the start of the conversation. "Then-then what?"

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed in response.

Chrom did a double take. "Pregnant?"

Robin nodded. "I was going to tell you yesterday but...you said that you felt it was too soon to contemplate having them and, as embarrassed as I am to admit it, I chickened out of telling you in case the news angered or upset you.

Now it was Chrom's turn not to respond.

"I wouldn't have been able to stand it if you decided you didn't want me- didn't want _us_ \- I was selfish and weak and I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense for so long."

Still no reaction.

"You're my everything and I let you down and for that I'm so, so sorry."

...Silence...

"Chrom, say something!" Robin pleaded.

"I'm going to be a father." His voice was stoic, monotonous then all of a sudden, he beamed from ear to ear. "I'm going to be a father."

Robin was shocked at his response, "You're okay with it?!"

"Okay? I'm more than okay, this is all I've ever dreamed of."

"But what about yesterday? You said it was too soon."

"I didn't want you to feel pressured into having children with me if you weren't ready for them or didn't want them. Your needs, wants and desires are important to me and I didn't want you to feel obliged into becoming a mother just because you're the wife of the future exalt."- He smiled sheepishly- "I'm sorry if that backfired but...honestly, even if I was telling the truth, did you honestly think I'd just give you up and renounce you as my wife?"

"Err...is that a trick question?"

"Hehe, forget it, what's done is done. It turns out we can both be quite daft when we feel like it." He winked at her.

Robin pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, Chrom realised that Robin was still perched on the floor. "What are you doing kneeling down there whilst pregnant?!" He reprimanded before starling her by picking her up and placing her on their bed as gently as he could.

Robin yelped at the unexpected gesture as her face started to turn the colour of beetroot. "H-hey! I'm not a delicate flower, I can still kneel on floors and walk you know?"

"Maybe so but...it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled Chrom down onto the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He looked at her stomach, their child was growing inside of her- it elated him like nothing else.

Sleepily, Robin murmured around a yawn, "I can't wait to meet out perfect little baby boy?"

"Boy?! Oh no, it's going to be a girl with hair as pale as yours and brown eyes to match."

"No, it's going to be a boy with eyes and hair as blue as yours."

He leaned down to whisper into his tired wife' ear, "Heh, well...we'll just have to find out in a few months time, won't we?"

"Yes we will." Robin whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this story. Chrom can be so daft sometimes but apparently Robin can be too. ;) They're a match made in Heaven. xD Until next time. xXx


End file.
